Lilac and Hinata
by elusiveprodigy
Summary: A cute little oneshot! Hinata is bandaging Kiba's leg and he starts to think. Kiba POV! KibaHina. She's worked her way between my knees to make sure the cloth stays put, and I'm praying to God she doesn't notice what she's making me feel. I can feel m


Her hands were so soft; I couldn't believe that after all the training she pushes herself to do that her fingers would remain that delicate. Hell, even Sakura's hands are rough. (Thats what Sasuke tells me, she clings to him so goddamn much.) But Hinata's are soft. Not that I would care... I only noticed because she's bandaging my leg. I told her it was fine, but she got that look like she was about to cry because of the blood, and I can't stand to see a girl cry...(Don't tell anyone, or I'll have Akamaru after you!) So I sat down and let her. I'm trying not to look at her, because I can feel my cheeks turning red- I'm not blushing, dammit.. Its just hot in here, and she might take it the wrong way...

I can't help it but I find myself gazing at her again- Her jacket is hanging low because its too big for her, and I can see her slight curves beneath it. I think I might be staring now... She's just so cute sometimes. Not that I have a thing for her, mind you.. I don't need a girl. I can't seem to pull my eyes away from her skin, and I'm starting to feel like trash because I'm looking at Hinata like this. She's just so damn beautiful in an innocent way, the way she holds herself when she's wrapping the bandage-- Her chest moving with every soft breath she takes. It makes me want to kiss her, hold her, claim her.

Fuck. Is it hot in here? I think she noticed. I'm attempting unsuccessfully to wriggle out of my jacket.. so damn sweaty.

"K..Kiba-kun.. " She's got that cute little stammer at the beginning of her sentences again, and my eyes shoot upwards at her face.

"Kiba-kun... your nose, it's-- it's bleeding!" I reach up and find a trickle of blood has started to flow. Luckily Hinata-chan is so innocent in her thoughts that it doesn't occur to her why I have suddenly started a nosebleed. Its one of those things about her that makes me want to grab her and surrender to my animalistic instincts. I'm not sure anyone else deserves to have her blushing like that for them. Great. Now I can see it... see her, beneath me.. moaning and writhing at the things I'm doing to her. Man I feel like a lecher right now-- Her voice calls me out of my thoughts again, if only for a moment, and I can vaguely hear her mumble something about having to wash my shirt later.

I find my hands trembling because I don't know what to do, but Hinata pulls a cloth from her pocket and holds it to my face. She's worked her way between my knees to make sure the cloth stays put, and I'm praying to God she doesn't notice what she's making me feel. I can feel my cheeks burning- she's so close now, I can feel her breath against my chin and smell her hair... Oh God she smells like flowers. I put my hands up on hers to hold the cloth and she flinches a little. Something in my stomach flops over itself when she does- Can she really not stand my touch? Then she pulls them away to see if the blood has stopped. I'm grinning at her now like the awkward dog-boy I am and she gets that flush across her face and looks downwards, tensing a little. Now I'm starting to lean closer, the smell of lilac is getting stronger, I feel like I'm going to drown in it- I think I might just kiss her forehead..Just once I tell myself, but I know once I feel her skin on my lips I'm going to loose it...and.. and then.. and then the door slams open.

It's the fucking Naruto-brat. He's so damn loud. He came to tell Hinata a message from Kurenai- Sensei. She gets that flush even more now, stammering her thanks to the brat and gazing after him when he leaves. I have no clue what she sees in him, he doesn't love her like I do.. He could never make her blush like I could.

I feel like she'll never notice me, like I notice her noticing him.

I once told her that her first kiss belonged to me, half jokingly, or at least thats the way it sounded when I said it. What she probably doesn't know is that I wasn't joking. I promised her I would take it, and she laughed then blushed, then stared at her feet as we sat under the cherry blossoms. We're good friends, Hinata and I.. but I'm pretty sure I come off as a hard ass to her.

Hinata says she's finished now, but I don't feel as finished as I'd like. I smile and tell her she's got the best medicines- she needs some self-confidence for heaven's sake! Then she blushes and gathers up her things, hesitating a moment more like she's contemplating something before stepping out from between my legs with the bloody kerchief. I've finally gotten some relief, but at the same time I'm yearning for her closeness again- She's handing me my shoes and picking up my jacket, and I wish this moment would never end.

I can feel Shino's gaze from the doorway, silently warning me about my proximity to her-- I didn't even realize my hand was reaching out for her. She's turned around though.. putting her ointments back into a little pouch. I send my teammate an annoyed glare and he steps away. I quickly retract my hands as Hinata turns back around, smiling nervously at the absent look on my face. She seems a little distressed, and I want to ask why, but she grabs the sleeve of my coat which I've put back on and leads me from the room. Akamaru barks at me and trails behind us as we leave the building. Finally my Hinata-chan drops my arm. I can smell the rain coming--

"Kiba-kun, you're quiet today.." Oh Hinata, if you only knew how loud I could be.

I shrug. Then she asks, "Tell me... w-whats wrong?" I take a deep breath, put on a cheesy smile and declare-

"I'm just deciding how to steal your first kiss!" Half joking, half not- I'm still grinning at her, a little nervously now, but she laughs.

"Kiba-kun you're so silly.. " She believes I was making a joke. The rain starts to fall, hard, and she squeals a little then glances at me.

"Please tell me what's bothering you.. K-Kiba-kun?" I stop walking, she turns around and takes a few steps towards me expecting an answer. I reach forward, holding her firmly by her upper arms. A look of fear crosses her face then subsides because she knows I would never hurt her.. I think she knows what's coming, and if she said to then I would stop-- But she looks at her feet again and I pull her to me, fast. My lips gently touch her own, and she tastes like the rain. She's tensing again and I worry that I shouldn't have done anything.

Then she kisses back, and the whole world is crashing down around me as I suffocate in the smell and taste of lilacs.


End file.
